Hidden Evils of Magic
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Clow is having problems in the past, that are effecting Eriol's future. Sakura is asked to help... Pairings later on...I'm rubbish at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, if I did...I don't think anything would change xD I own my idea but not the idea for CCS.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto had been reading in the school library for quite a long time now. She had sealed the Nothing and created the Hope. She held her promise to the card, she didn't leave it in the middle of no-where. In fact, she left her in the deck with everyone else...Even when she had arguements with them. It has been little over two years since she had done so.

Sakura had to play peace-maker when Mirror accused Hope of stealing her toothbrush, why Mirror or any card needed a toothbrush in the deck was beyond her. She smiled as she cast her mind back to when she visited Clow Reed in the past, she had been given the bombshell of Eriol's identity straight away afterwards though. Confusing at a point, but then she had to "ride the storm". Sakura closed her eyes and let her mind drift away.

"Sakura"

Sakura opened her eyes but she didn't see anyone. "Hoeh?"

"Sakura"

Sakura blinked several times and looked around. "Who...Who is that?" She could have sworn she knew the voice, but she couldn't place where.

"Sakura"

Sakura stood up and put her book down, rubbing her eyes. "Who the?" She walked around one of the bookshelves and saw a very tall looking figure looking at her, he was transparent...But he was there all the same.

"C..C..Clow?" Sakura whispered to which the man nodded his head. "Sakura" Sakura slowly walked to a nearby chair and sat down. "Sakura. I need you to come back to the past with me" Sakura looked around, making sure no-one was listening...Or so she thought. "Okay, use the Return card along with the che-" Clow shook his head slowly. "No" Sakura looked outside as did Clow. "That isn't what I want you to do"

Sakura blinked in confusion this time, fidgeting in the chair. "What then?" Clow turned his gaze to her and walked over slowly. "I want you to follow my path...I need another magician's help of a similar power to my own...and seeing as your the only real candidate..." Sakura's eyes widened. "You want me to commit suicide!? What are you? Fucking nuts?!" She answered with her raised voice. "I'm not going to, die, just because you need 'some' help!"

Clow sighed. "I thought you'd say that..." Within moments he clicked his fingers and Sakura fell uncouncious...Falling back on her chair. Within seconds, her whole body went stone cold. Clow sighed again as he disappeared.

Syaoran shot around the corner in seconds but by this time he was far to late. "Sakura!" He shouted, gaining the attention of the library staff and people inside said library. "Sakura!" Tomoyo's voice bounced off of the walls as she to rounded the corner.

Hidden in the corner reading a book was Eriol. He looked up at the whole situation with a soft sad smile on his face. "There are certain people who are supposed to be alive Sakura..." He whispered onto the already cold air. "Then there are people who can't be...For various reasons..." He put the book back onto the shelf and made a descrete exit...Or at least...What he thought was a descrete exit.

7 minutes later...

Sakura opened her eyes very slowly and looked around. "Hoeh?" She whispered very lightly as everything looked normal, even though Clow's noise that he created with his fingers was in her head still. "Ugh...That hurt..." She slowly stood up, her eyes immediately looking to...Two arms? What in the? She was looking at her arm...Which appeared to be two.

"Does that mean?" Sakura whispered again as she stepped forward a few spaces, turned around, and looked at herself. Her original right arm was still on the chair whereas her right arm now was with her...In spiritual form. Her eyes widened in seconds. "My god..." She looked around multiple times, then spotted Eriol walking out of the library. She raced after him.

"Right!" Sakura shouted, her voice sounded strange to her as well, it was almost as though it echoed itself.

"Hold it!" Sakura shouted again as she bolted around the corner, once Eriol had touched his feet outside he had began to run.

[Physical World]

Syaoran looked up in a flash, Tomoyo looks to him. "What's the matter?" Syaoran looks to her. "I heard her...Sakura's voice" Tomoyo frowned for a few moments. "Really?" Syaoran nodded. "Yes I did!" Tomoyo arrived next to him and pulled him to her. "I think we'll need to talk about this again with the therapist" Syaoran was about to argue, then he got what Tomoyo was on about, the people who were looking into Sakura's sudden incident with death were looking at him very strangly. He nodded after a few moments which made the people are his beloved girlfriend's dead body look back to the task at hand.

They both walked out of the library and when they had gained enough distance from said library, Tomoyo turned to Syaoran. "You heard her voice?" Syaoran nodded. "I heard it al-"

"Get back here you son of a bitch!"

Tomoyo gasped. "Sakura!" Syaoran nodded. "Look!" He pointed in the direction it came from, and they both saw Eriol racing away from the library at high speed. "Eriol..." Syaoran growled as both him and Tomoyo took off at high speed towards the English-man.

[Spiritual World]

Sakura felt her body was far lighter then it was when she was...Well...Alive was the wrong word now, thanks to Clow...Eriol...Whatever!

"Having problems?" Sakura glanced to Yue who had only just arrived on the scene. She nodded.

"That freak just killed Sakura!" Sakura glanced back to Syaoran who was chasing after Eriol with her.

[Physical World]

"Look Syaoran! Yue!" Tomoyo shouted and Syaoran nodded. "I see him!"

Yue flew down at high speed and flew alongside what Syaoran could only sense was Sakura.

"Having problems?" Yue stated in his monotone voice.

"That freak just killed Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, keeping up his pace in speed.

[Spiritual World]

"I don't want to order you around Yue..." Sakura whispered. Yue looked to her. "Name it" Sakura pointed to Eriol who was almost out of range. "Get him. Shoot him with one of your arrows!" Yue nodded. "Say no more"

Yue pulled out his arrow and bow, aimed it at Eriol and fired.

[Physical World]

Syaoran and Tomoyo frowned at the same time. They couldn't hear Sakura anymore, but when Yue pulled out his bow and arrow, Syaoran nodded. "That's a good idea" He generated his sword in moments. "We're going to arrest Eriol?" Tomoyo whispered and Syaoran nodded. "Yes"

[To Be Continued...]


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, nor do I claim to. The universe is owned by CLAMP...And so it should be too :)

This story may get confusing...Remember that Sakura isn't on the physical plane. That's the best I can say :)

Last time on Hidden Evils of Magic:

"We're going to arrest Eriol?" Tomoyo whispered and Syaoran nodded. "Yes"

[Next Chapter...Begin]

* * *

Eriol turned his head to the right but then felt an arrow hit his back. "Argh...Ugh!" He screamed as he hit the floor. "Ugh..." He tried to move but found in moments that it was near enough useless. He recognised Yue's powers as soon as the arrow hit his back. It had been so accurate...Just like the old days.

[Spiritual World]

Sakura stood on the left hand side of Yue. "Enough of this! What the hell have you done Eriol!? Answer me!" She screamed at him.

Yue stood as tall as he could. He knew some of the past dealings that Clow had, had in the past...And they all ended up...Extremely badly.

[Physical World]

Syaoran caught up with Yue and stood on his right. He could feel his girlfriend's magical (or now spiritual AND magical) presence on Yue's left.

Tomoyo stood behind the two that she could see. She was sure that Sakura was nearby.

"Enough of this! What the hell have you done Eriol!? Answer me!"

Tomoyo looked to Syaoran as he glanced at her, they both nodded. 'Sakura' They both thought as they looked back to the now trying to move Eriol.

Eriol slowly attempted to crawl fowards as he felt his past self closing in from behind. "Leave...Me...Out of this..."

Yue cut straight to the chase as he could feel someone else as well, spinning around in seconds. "What's going on here!? What the?"

Before Yue could say anything else...Or rather before ANYONE could say anything else, Yue felt his neck being tightened around his neck as he was lifted into the sky.

Seeing this Sakura turned around. "Eriol, what kind of a trick is this!?" Syaoran growled upon hearing his girlfriend's question, also turning around. "Its no trick!"

Eriol slowly rose to his feet. "Try answering that yourself..." He grunted as he felt his body heal itself...Quicker then normal.

Keroberous flew in from the sky, trying to find out who was holding onto his brother. "Whoever you are! Stop this now!" He roared.

Sakura and Syaoran kept looking around while Eriol's eyes locked onto who's it was...His past self...On a completely different plane of course...But he was there. He could be seen by those who were strong enough...Or in Eriol's case? He could see himself.

"I'm suprised you are having such a tough time figuring this out"

Sakura, Yue and Kero froze. They knew that voice. But it had been echoed. Eriol's voice...But from in front of them.

"Explain yourself Eriol" Syaoran look around several times, he could have sworn he heard this voice before...It was so familiar...Could it be?

Yelan walked on the edge of the proceedings. Syaoran glanced to her and nodded. She nodded back at him. This was dead serious. No time for formalities...Not by a long shot.

Eriol, who by this point looked almost in perfect health (Partly due to the healing he had been given by his past self), cleared his throat. Earning Sakura's, Yue's and Kero's attention as well as the public who were too afraid to move closer and interfere...

With magical people here...They were best off on the sidelines until they KNEW that they could help somehow. "People are only supposed to live for a certain amount of time. If they go over that time and they are still alive...Problems can occur that they never expect...Such as, natural, accidents and related things happening...For instance, a car crash...Plane delays or crashes..."

Tomoyo gasped. Syaoran was in front of her in seconds. He couldn't help Yue, he couldn't see Sakura or even attempt to fly...As he couldn't as he didn't possess those kinds of powers...He thought anyway. "In other words, those people are literally given test after test...By..."

"Death...and his related people or methods"

It was at that moment that everyone in the area turned their attention to someone else who was appearing in the physical world. Eriol was struggling to move/breath which Sakura and Syaoran could understand within seconds. Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon had come to Eriol's sides and stopped as soon as they saw just who was stood there.

Naoko (who was in the library when all this was happening) recognised the person only because of her history lessons:

Clow Reed.

Syaoran got his sword to his side while Keroberous landed to his left. Yulan to Keroerbous' left. Tomoyo was behind Syaoran with Eriol (and his guardians) behind her. Syaoran made a mental note off them. While Eriol was a dangerous target...From what he heard from Sakura on their "dinner dates" Clow was a far more dangerous target.

Just in case one would get confused. Syaoran stands on Yue's left with Kero. On Yue's right was Sakura (in her spiritual form)...More deadly was the fact that Sakura could command even more elemental magic now she was past the restraints off a physical body. In a physical body she would be forced to adhere to gravity...Spirit form? No chance.

Clow re-adjusted his glasses which wouldn't sound like much...But Syaoran noticed that Eriol had done:

The Exact Same Thing...Normally not a problem...But they had done so...at the same time.

It was as though they were mirroring each other.

Yue stepped forward first, his anger levels were spiking, both Sakura and Syaoran both could feel it.

"Clow! What the hell are you doing here!? You said you would never reappear!" He yelled, feeling his anger getting higher and higher.

Sakura looked to Yue. "You and me. We'll take Clow. Tell Syaoran to take Kero and cover Eriol. I've had enough of this!"

Yue nodded and glanced at Syaoran with Kero looking at him. "You two take Eriol and his guardians. Sakura and I will handle Clow"

"Be careful Yue" Both Kero and Syaoran whisper to the moon guardian who nods. "Yeah"

Yulan glanced to the skies while this was happening. Her eyes widened: The Sun and The Moon were in the sky. The Sun in the East and the Moon in the West. Both were in equal strength...If she didn't know any better she would have thought the Solar System was almost in alignment too. This upcoming battle would really cause a LOT of damage...

Yulan looked over to the library. "Civilians! Run! Get as far away as you can!" Yulan shouted and when the Public didn't move but rather looked to each other she sighed. "Do you really want to be killed? Right now? Right here? Today!?" They all shook their heads and ran...as fast as they could.

Yulan turned back and noticed something rather weird. Clow wasn't his normal self...An odd perception she knew but...He didn't seem...Altogether. He pulled out his staff while Eriol pulled out his. Both were...The same? Something was wrong here. Something was dangerously wrong.

Sakura pulled out her star staff, appearing in moments. She was hovering off the ground slightly (due to being spiritual one would guess). Both her and Yue took their battle positions as did Keroberous and Syaoran.

Tomoyo glanced to Yulan. "I feel cold..."

Yulan knew in seconds what Tomoyo meant: Clow wasn't all there. As in flesh and blood...Not warm blood like a magically enhanced human...Which would mean that...He was having problems in the past. What would that mean for Eriol?

Yulan heard Kerberous roar as he charged Spinel Sun. Syaoran taking on both Eriol and Ruby Moon. Yulan grabbed Tomoyo's hand and raced into the nearby forest...Earning a shriek from Tomoyo.

When they had got to what Yulan considered to be protective cover, she turns to Tomoyo. "That cold you felt..." She panted while Tomoyo was also trying to get her breath. "Where did it come from? Did it come from Clow? The one in front of us?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No"

Yulan ducked her head (even though they were underneath the thickest foliage that the forest could provide) as did Tomoyo. That was strange. So...If Clow wasn't to blame for this...Who was!?

"Wow. Looks like you're both in a big 'ol mess eh?"

Both Tomoyo and Yulan instantly looked to the newcomer. Yulan recognised her in under 30 seconds. "M...Mirror? But aren't you helping Sakura fight?"

Mirror looked up and shook her head. "No. Its a long story. Short version? I'm going to need both of you to help"

Tomoyo looked at Mirror as though she was crazy. "Are you nuts!? Up there is a warzone! I'm not exactly equipped to fight! I'm not even magical!"

Mirror shook her head. "Do you want, everyone, to die?" She pressed it home with everyone. "That means everyone. Your family...Your mother...Sakura..."

Tomoyo half frowned. "But Sakura's dead!"

Mirror winked at her. "I know a way to get her back to life"

Yulan looked between them. "This is all fascinating and such but-" Several explosions could be heard overhead that sounded much louder then any bomb or missile created. "We need to get moving!"

Mirror nodded and guestered for them to follow her. "This way!" She began to run so Tomoyo raced after her with Yulan in pursuit.

"Damnit...Next time I come to visit Syaoran, I'll bring running shoes!"

"Less talking! More let's get out of here before you two get killed!"

* * *

Chapter 3 is in the production line... I'm having writers block...A lot...Anyway...Hope you enjoyed! =D


End file.
